


Carte Blanche

by generals_best



Series: I can't write drabbles so this is what happens [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generals_best/pseuds/generals_best
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two powerful men meet... They play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carte Blanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latin_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latin_cat/gifts).



> The second installment of the LJ drabble-meme. The request was Wellington/someone with no promt given. Nicholas was le_russe_satan's suggestion and I got inspired by having "carte blanche".
> 
> I was at a loss as to the fandom this may fit in. I chose "Sharpe" as the Wellington that is in my head is hugely influenced by Hugh Fraser's adorable portrayal. If anyone has a fandom suggestion it is more than welcome!

*******

He watches the man across from him warily and not just for the sake of the game of cards they are playing. Those sharp and aquiline features intrigue him. The distinguished nose and determinedly set lips but most of all the icy-blue eyes. Feeling their gaze on him now he has to cast his own down as they seem to cut straight into a man's soul, digging up every terrible truth that's buried there. 

He is shaken from his reverie by his brother's playful voice. “Kolya, it's your turn. Or do you intend sitting there and staring into nothingness the whole night?” He gives an apologetic, lopsided smile and looks intently at the deck in his hands. How did he end up playing cards with his brother and the Lord of Wellington in the fist place? And why does his luck seem to have left him that very evening? He plays a card half-heartedly, knowing it won't earn him anything, but catching Sir Arthur's amused smirk he can't help but smile back. 

The next two cards don't change anything either though after another round his brother is first to have lost all his money and gets up to leave. “Not my game tonight. I hope you'll manage to preserve the family honour, Kolya. I'll look for something else to keep me entertained.” 

As the door closes he looks at his opponent again, his gaze met by an intent, seemingly cold scrutiny. He knows he will lose the game but if he is honest he isn't much interested in cards anymore. Not when it looks like he has Lord Wellington finally all to himself. To get to know the man who defeated Napoleon has been his desire from the very moment he knew he was going to meet him.  
He looks briefly at Wellington's latest discarded card on the table and plays one in response, estimating that in two, maybe three rounds the game will be over and lost. 

Realising that neither of them has said anything for quite a while and knowing he should do something about it he gestures to a servant. “Some more wine, your Grace?” He watches the servant refill their glasses and Wellington thanking him with a curt nod. 

Then the General's gaze is on him again, blue eyes piercing. “Thank you.” A small smile plays at the thin lips. The gaze flicks briefly over the cards on the table. “It appears I have succeeded in beating both your brother and you, your Highness.” Wellington's tone is casual and only the slightest bit smug, though the eyes suddenly hold a warmth that surprises him. “Care for another game?” 

Getting up he declines with a slight shake of the head. “I seem to have run out of luck tonight” he states, brushing it off with a shrug and walking over to the large window. 

“Though only in this game, I hope” Arthur says softly, suddenly standing so very close. “I give you card blanche with me tonight, Nicholas.”


End file.
